<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carrot or the Stick by Garak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610788">Carrot or the Stick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garak/pseuds/Garak'>Garak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Backstory AU, Pre-Beacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garak/pseuds/Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age, Velvet's faunus trait has attracted the wrong kind of attention. How much until she cracks?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carrot or the Stick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Carrot or the Stick</b>
</p><p>“Haha! The stupid bunny fell!”</p><p>Velvet rolled over, wincing at the throbbing pain in her knees. Sitting up, she hissed sharply as she brushed away the gravel clinging to cuts, leaving smears of bright blood across her skin. Around her lay the scattered shopping she was dutifully bringing home. The boy who tripped her lent over and picked at one of the bags.</p><p>“Hey! She's got carrots!” he crowed.</p><p>She felt her face grow hot. Laughter echoed from the small assembly of children gathering around her. No familiar faces, but Velvet recognised them all the same. She had been so careful after spotting them at the park on the way to the store. After finally convincing her mother she was old enough to go alone, she didn't want to take any risks and avoided them on the way back. But they found her anyway. They always did.</p><p>“Please stop,” she pleaded. “I need get to home.”</p><p>Standing over her, the boy waggled a carrot in front of her face. “Is this your dinner, Bunny?”</p><p>“Stop it, why are you so mean?”</p><p>“I'm not mean,” the boy grinned. “I'm helping you help pick you your things. Here, take it.”</p><p>Velvet eyed the offered carrot suspiciously while the other kids sniggered around her. She reached out gingerly, only for the boy to yank it out of her reach to whoops of delight from his friends.</p><p>“Bunny's don't use their hands.” the boy admonished.</p><p>“What?” Velvet asked, confused.</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes. “Take it like a bunny, stupid.” he said.</p><p>At Velvet's blank look, the boy exaggerated gnawing with his teeth. Her eyes widened and she vehemently shook her head. The boy clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Take it, you stupid bunny.” he growled, thrusting it into her face.</p><p>Velvet scrabbled backwards. “No, no! Stop it!”</p><p>She squealed when hands wrapped around her faunus ears.</p><p>“I got her! Make her eat it!” the kid that grabbed her yelled excitedly.</p><p>Firmly pressing her lips together, Velvet tried to twist away from the carrot the boy jabbed at her mouth. She flailed her elbows at the kid behind, trying to make them let go. The hands around her ears squeezed.</p><p>Velvet screamed.</p><p>“What the hell are you kids doing?!”</p><p>Dropping the carrot like it scorched him, the boy stammered wordlessly before fleeing with a squawk. The other children quickly followed, Velvet watched them run down the gravel path and disappear into a thicket of trees. She turned to stare up at her saviour, a gruff huntsman scratching a stubbly cheek.</p><p>“Um, thank you for helping me, mister.” she said.</p><p>The huntsman looked down, his eyes narrowed and hardened.</p><p>“Yeah, my mistake.” he spat.</p><p>His heavy boot stomped onto a loaf of beard, grinding into the ground. Velvet cringed, ears drooping. The huntsman kicked the crushed loaf towards her and spun away.</p><p>“Fucking filth.” he muttered as he strode past her.</p><p>Vision blurring, Velvet quietly sobbed while gathering up the groceries, hot tears dripping off her cheeks.</p><p>–</p><p>“Um, hello. My name is Velvet Scarlatina, and I'm eleven years old. It's nice to meet you.”</p><p>Velvet nervously scanned the classroom while clutching a covered basket. A few of her new school mates gave half-hearted greetings back. That was somewhat encouraging. Certainly preferable to usual response she got back in Mistral. <em>Mama did say Vale was more tolerant of faunus</em>, she thought. Velvet swallowed.</p><p>“I, um, just moved here with my family. My papa is working on the new CCT support tower – we travel a lot because of his job,” she rambled. “Um, I was actually born here, so it's sort of a homecoming. I don't remember living here since, uh, I was just a baby when we moved away.”</p><p>Glassy eyes and a few stifled yawns pushed her to wrap up her introduction. Velvet lifted her basket.</p><p>“Um, I brought cupcakes for morning break – they're carrot cake.” she finished hopefully.</p><p>The class perked up, murmuring excitably among themselves. Velvet smiled.</p><p>“Nicely done, my dear,” her teacher said. Lifting the basket out of Velvet's arms, she gestured. “Take an empty seat and we'll start the lesson.”</p><p>The subtle gesture towards the back wasn't lost on Velvet. But it didn't matter; she planed to sit there anyway. She would rather not tempt complaints about her ears. Picking her way through the desks, Velvet shrugged her bag off and sunk into her seat. Her neighbour caught her attention, a mousey girl with streaks of green in her tawny hair. Velvet mouthed a silent “hello”, smiling when the girl gave a shy wave in return.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it is different here.</em>
</p><p>A couple of tedious lessons later, the bell rang for morning break. Velvet fidgeted in her seat while a chorus of chattering and scraping chairs broke out around her. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the kids plucked cupcakes from the basket, then jostled for the door. She was glad her mother insisted in making the gift for the class. Even if they were on the nose.</p><p>Velvet stood when the last group trickled out. Taking one of remaining cupcakes, she licked a glob of icing off and followed distant squeals of laughter down the hallway. Hesitating at the exit, she took a deep breath and nudged a smile onto her lips. She stepped out.</p><p>A shower of crumbs struck her.</p><p>Blinking, Velvet looked down at chunks of cupcake stuck to her clothing, the sticky frosting acting like glue.</p><p>“That was a good one! Let me try!”</p><p>Laughing, a classmate retrieved a stick from his friend, giving it a few test swings. Around them lay the remains of previous efforts. Other kids giggled, shaking crumbs from their hair.</p><p>“Hey! What are you doing?!” Velvet squeaked.</p><p>Her classmates paused, and Velvet shrunk away from the attention placed on her.</p><p>“We're just playing.” the boy with stick said.</p><p>“Yeah,” another kid piped up. “It's not if we were going to eat them.”</p><p>A girl made a face. “Carrots are gross.”</p><p>“Not to bunnies!” the stick boy guffawed. He held the stick up, ready to swing. “Now someone throw one already! Jade! Throw yours!”</p><p>The girl Velvet sat beside looked at cupcake in her hand, a slight frown on her face. Velvet let a little hope bubble up. Jade shrugged and tossed the cupcake.</p><p>Velvet fled.</p><p>–</p><p>“Velvet, honey! Hurry up, you'll be late for your first day!”</p><p>Ignoring her mother's call, Velvet adjusted her beret. Turning her head from side to side, she checked herself in the mirror. A tip of a long rabbit ear peeked out from under the brim. Velvet frowned. Tucking her faunus trait back in, she pulled the hat down, wincing as her ears folded unnaturally.</p><p>“Oh, Velveteen...”</p><p>Velvet jumped then spun around. “Mum! Knock much?”</p><p>Her mother snorted. “I didn't need permission before.” she said, walking in.</p><p>“I'm not a kid any more.” Velvet grumbled.</p><p>“I know,” her mother patted her cheek with a clawed hand. “But you're still my Velveteen.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Velvet swatted her hand away. “And I'm too old for that nickname.”</p><p>“Really? I think you've finally grown into it.” her mother replied with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>Velvet groaned.</p><p>“Is this also you growing up?” her mother asked, nodding at the beret.</p><p>“No!” Velvet flushed. She reached up and covered her head protectively. “I'm just trying something new.”</p><p>“Velveteen...”</p><p>“Okay, I just want to make a good first impression.” Velvet muttered.</p><p>“By hiding who you are?”</p><p>“I wouldn't need to if you didn't marry outside the tribe!” she snapped.</p><p>Her mother gasped, taking a step back. Velvet's stomach twisted.</p><p>“No, I– that's not what I meant. I love you and Papa!” she stammered. “I just– why can't I...”</p><p>Unable to stand her mother's pained expression any longer, Velvet snatched up her bag and bolted for the door. She didn't stop running after leaving the house, only slowing as she approached the gates of Pharos Academy. Clustered around the entrance were first year students and their families, some in the process of tearful farewells for the students opting to board.</p><p>Panting, she jogged through the throng, entering the campus. Turning off the wide path towards the main building, she entered a shady courtyard surrounded by flowering almond trees. Bending over, hands on knees, she caught her breath. A pang of guilt accompanied her side stitch. Her mother was suppose to see her here, hug her goodbye at the gate like the other moms. But she ruined it. All for a day or two of relief.</p><p>Velvet reached up to tear the stupid beret from her head, but hesitated. Sighing, she dropped her arm to hang limply at her side.</p><p><em>I'm such a coward, </em>Velvet thought.</p><p>Dragging her feet, Velvet shuffled back they the way she came. Stepping back onto the main path, a sudden collision knocked her to the ground with a yelp.</p><p>“Whoa! Where did you come from?”</p><p>Velvet looked up to a slender, tall girl staring down at her.</p><p>“And where did those come from?” the girl asked.</p><p>Panic gripped Velvet. An exploratory hand found nothing but hair and the soft fur of her ears.</p><p>“Looking for this?”</p><p>The girl bent over and picked up the beret. She frowned curiously, turning it over in her hands. A few passer-bys stopped to murmur. The extra attention made Velvet's heart thud in her chest.</p><p>“Um, can I please have it back?” she asked.</p><p>The girl snorted. “I don't think it suits you.” she said, tossing it to the ground in front of Velvet.</p><p>Snatching her beret up, Velvet scrabbled to her feet, face burning. Spinning, she rigidly marched away.</p><p>“What? No apology for running into me?” the girl called after her. “Rude.”</p><p>Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and Velvet quickened her pace.</p><p>“Someone didn't have their morning carrot.” the girl muttered.</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>Velvet blinked. Her palm stung and the girl clutched her face. The distance between them was covered in a heartbeat, Velvet wondered how she moved that fast.</p><p>“What the hell is your problem?!” the girl yelled. “You fucking– “</p><p>This time Velvet used her fist. With a roar, she swung at her head and connected with a meaty thwack, sending the girl tumbling to the ground.</p><p>“I'm a fucking what?!” she screamed, standing over the girl. “Filth? Animal? <em>Bunny?</em> Real original with the carrot crack by the way.”</p><p>The girl paled. “You heard that?”</p><p>Velvet pointed at her faunus ears. “They're not just show!”</p><p>Fury quickened her heartbeat, a hot, giddy feeling. She felt fuzzy, disconnected, like in a fever dream. And before her lay the infection. The girl blurred into every kid that threw rocks, that chased her home, that cornered her to jeer and prod. She was the one whispered insults behind her back or spat them in her face. She was responsible for the cuts, bruises, and lingering agony of twisted ears. Velvet snarled at source of her torment sprawled on the ground. She could stomp it out.</p><p>Velvet lifted her foot...</p><p>“What the hell are you kids doing?”</p><p>A rough hand clamped down on her shoulder, spinning her around with a jerk. Velvet looked up at the past sneering back at her. Clean shaven and rounded by easy living, she almost didn't recognise him. But she never forgot his eyes.</p><p>“W-why are you here?!” Velvet squeaked.</p><p>“Because I work here.” the huntsman scowled.</p><p>Velvet sagged. Her rage doused by cloying panic, all from a withering look of disgust. Now she was a child again, cowering in front of her nightmare turned teacher. Her hands began to shake.</p><p>“Always the faunus causing shit,” he grumbled. “I'll be damned if I have put with this. Let's go have a chat with the Headmaster about your enrolment.”</p><p>Wobbling like she was boneless, Velvet offered no resistance as the huntsman steered her away. She was going to get expelled. More disappointment to drag home to her parents.</p><p>“Hey, Sir?”</p><p>The huntsman stopped, turning back to the girl picking herself up off the ground.</p><p>“What? You want to make a complaint?” he asked impatiently.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking,“ she mumbled under her breath, inaudible to all but Velvet's ears. She spoke up. “It's not what you think, Sir.”</p><p>“Oh? It isn't?”</p><p>“No, sir. We were just sparring, burning off some nervous energy, first day of combat school and all. Just got a little heated.”</p><p>The Huntsman raised an eyebrow at her swelling eye. “A little heated?” he asked.</p><p>“Okay, a lot heated,” the girl conceded, she flashed him a smile. “But it was a spar.”</p><p>Wide eyed, Velvet looked back and forth between the girl and the Huntsman. The girl continued to smile under the fierce glower directed at her.</p><p>“Just a spar, eh? Sticking to that?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>After a few more terse seconds, the Huntsman grunted, releasing his grip on Velvet's shoulder.</p><p>“Fine. I can't be fucked with paperwork on the first day of term.” he grumbled before stomping away.</p><p>Velvet let go of the breath she was holding. She turned to the girl shooing off the remaining onlookers.</p><p>“Um, you didn't need to do that.” she said, twisting the beret in her hands. ”I wasn't going to tell on you about the carrot thing, they wouldn't believe me anyway.”</p><p>The girl frowned. “That's... not why I did it.”</p><p>“Then why?”</p><p>“Because he was an asshole. He didn't bother asking questions.” the girl replied. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “And I was a bit of an asshole as well.”</p><p>Velvet tilted her head. “A bit?”</p><p>“Okay, a major asshole. I'm sorry for that.”</p><p>Staring incredulously, Velvet could only find sincerity in the girl's expression. An honest apology was... unexpected. The throb in her knuckles felt keener now. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“I'm sorry for hitting you, I overacted a bit.” Velvet said.</p><p>“A bit?”</p><p>“Okay, a lot,” Velvet said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I don't know why I snapped, it just... happened. I've never done that before.”</p><p>“Well if you have the urge again, can you wait until after they unlock our aura?”</p><p>“I'll try to keep that in mind.” Velvet said drily.</p><p>The girl laughed and winced, she gingerly touched her developing blackeye. Velvet grimaced.</p><p>“I'm really sorry, that's going to mess up the photos today.” she said.</p><p>The girl waved her off. “Don't worry, I've got a solution.”</p><p>Slipping her bag off her shoulder, the girl rummaged in a side pocket and produced a pair of dark sunglasses. She slipped them on.</p><p>“How does it look?” she asked.</p><p>Velvet chewed her lip, regarding the girl. On an impulse, she placed the beret on the girl's head.</p><p>“It suits you.” Velvet said, nodding with satisfaction.</p><p>The girl grinned. “Thanks! We should get going. Oh! I didn't catch your name?”</p><p>“It's Velvet.”</p><p>“Hi, Velvet. I'm Coco.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Wednesday Writing Prompt. Comments welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>